coming back
by lolipopsindaair79
Summary: this is my first fan fiction ok sakura has comeback to the place where many of her childhood memories are she meets a group and becomes involved with them maybe love awaits (I RE WROTE IT)
1. chapter 1

**ok yes I decided that I would re-write this fanfic because 1. not even I liked it 2. it has a lot of errors 3. it was really cra-**

**Jennykiller: hey lollipops you don't have to criticize your own fanfic so bad **

**Me: well I am only saying the truth now you're here because of the disclaimer now get going **

**Jennykiller: I do not own naruto nor does lollipops**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

the minute my alarm clock went off I got up and got dressed in a pink shirt saying Hi in the front and in the back it said Bye I also wore white jeans

I headed down stairs after wards as I sat down I hear a voice "hello sakura did you sleep well?" I looked up I saw my mom she was giving me a warm smile

"good morning mom I slept well" I said while I sat down in my chair and grabbed a fork and started chewing down my pancakes

I only lived with my mother because my "Father" and her got divorced last year when I was barely starting high school last year I had been living in Suna for 4 years after I left Konaha and last year I had been living in hell because the man who dares call himself my father cheated on my mom with a random hoe he picked up on the street my mom saw this but to make matters worse he was having sex with that hoe on mom's bed

well anyways I finished my pancakes I told my mother goodbye and headed out the front door the moment I closed the door behind me my phone rang I saw my phone had a notification

ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM INO PIG

I opened the message

hey forehead rumor has it that you came back to town and that you enrolled in KONAHA HIGH SCHOOL well surprise I go there well anyway I just wanted to make sure this time the rumors are true bye bye

-ino

hello there ino pig yea I'm back well if I knew you actually go to high school here I would have never enrolled here -_- see you at school

-sakura

It didn't take me long enough to walk up to a huge building that had huge letters on it that said KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL 'wow this place is huge I wonder where am I going to find the office in this place' I thought as I walked up to Ino that had waving at me for a while now

"hey forehead I thought I would never see you again where on earth had you been?" she smiled at me I smiled back before I answered her question she hadn't changed much her baby blue eyes were the same she still had the same platinum blonde hair and her smile was one thing that had not changed at all

"hey ino I had been living in Suna for the past 4 years"

"oh"

"yea um I have to get my schedule before class starts so do you mind walking me there?"

"no follow me"

I followed ino down the hallways my eyes exploring the hallways ino caught me looking around all she did was giggle "we are here"

"thanks ino"

"no problem forehead"

I walked up the woman who was at the desk "um I need my schedule you see I am the new student here my name is Sakura Haruno"

"oh yes Sakura Haruno give me a minute and I will bring your schedule" the woman had short black hair

I waited patiently she finally handed me my schedule "here you go"

"thanks" I looked down at my schedule

period 1: English Kurenai

Period 2: Math Kakashi

period 3: biology Shizune

period 4: Science Orochimaru

Period 5: P.E. Gai and Anko

period 6: history Asuma

Period 7: free period

I sighted as I walked back to ino

"hey sakura let me see your schedule" I handed her my schedule "aww you don't have all your period with me but Hinata does" she grabbed my hand and ran down the hallways

"hey Ino slow down a bit you might bump into someone!"

"don't worry Sakura I wo-" Ino bumped into a guy with Long blonde hair and to his right was a red head and to his left was a guy who seemed like a senior he had white hair

'to late she bumped into guys she is so excited her personality has completely changed she would walk instead of running down the hallways' I thought as I took a deep sight

"hey watch where you're going!" the one with white hair shouted into ino's face she didn't flinch "well why don't you watch where you are standing" ino shouted back

he didn't shout back and instead he bit his lip and looked behind Ino where I was standing "well what do we have here a pair of sexy girls"

"don't start Hidan" the blonde finally said

* * *

**it is so amazing how I find myself here re-writing it I was going to discontinue it but my friend Jennykiller said jut to re-write it anyway so how was that was it better? well anyway review**

**Jennykiller: lollipops you are so negative**

**lolipopsindaair: well excuse me for not being positive like you**

**Jennykiller: whatever any way you people REVIEW! **

**Jennykiller and me: BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey how are chu all? well let get started with the chapter**

* * *

_**disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto**_

* * *

"But I am not! I am just saying the truth!" The white haired Guy screamed in the blonde's face, "sure, anyway sorry for "standing" around in the hallway" The blonde rolled his eyes and faced us with a bored face, Ino immediately smiled "You are forgiven, bye bye I got to go" Ino faked smiled to all 3 of those guys and ran off with Sakura again

"Ino maybe you should slow down" Sakura spoke while she tried to catch up to ino, Ino giggled as she said "Sak you are running too"

"yea but, ugh you know what never mind" Sakura ran as fast as she could but still was she behind Ino's Lead, Ino stopped making Sakura bump into her back "HEY! what was that for!" Ino smiled and said "Sakura hasn't it been a while since you saw Hinata?"

She stopped and thought to finally say "I miss Hinata!" Ino smiled and pointed to a tree standing in front of it was a raven haired girl holding a bright red apple, Sakura smiled, she smiled because she saw Hinata again "HINATA!" Sakura screamed as she ran up to the shy raven haired girl "S-Sakura? is that r-really you?" Hinata stuttered for the word to come out of her mouth but at the same time a smile was forming on her pale face, Sakura hugged her and managed to say " of course it is me! who else! had this weird pink hair" Sakura pointed at her pink hair, "It is nice t-to see y-you again Sakura, it h-has been f-four years" Hinata smiled softly to the pinkette, "Hinata do your Periods all match mine?" Sakura said as she pulled out a neatly folded piece of white paper and handed it to Hinata.

"Y-yes I guess w-we are l-lucky aren't w-we?" Hinata said as she handed the paper back to sakura, with a smile

sakura put the paper back in her pocket and looked at her watch "The bell is about the ring do you think we should go?"

"Y-Yes"

Both girls headed off to class

"Hello you must be the new student Sakura Haruno" The sensei greeted both girls with a sweet smile across her face, Then she faced the rest of the students "This is Sakura, Our new student please be nice to her and show her around the school, Sakura anything you want to share with us?

Sakura stood up straight facing the entire class "My name is Sakura Haruno, My favorite color is Pink, I like to read, I do not like my hair... it is weird and neither do I feel comfortable knowing I have a big forehead!" she closed my eyes as she blurred out the last part .. accidently, she immediately covered her mouth with both of her hands "oops"

the sensei smiled at Sakura as she told her new seat " Sakura very well done. hmm you can sit right there!" she pointed to the blonde, Ino bumped into _'Hey isn't that the blonde we bumped into I wonder why his hair is long is he gay?' _Sakura thought as she head towards the seat located next to the blonde, I sat down he didn't say a word but just smiled a little bit

"Pinkette, hmm where have I seen that pink hair before?" he seemed to be thinking hard ad strong, Sakura decided not to interrupt "OH YEA! this morning your Blonde friend bumped into me!" Sakura chuckled "yea.. about that I am sorry"

"its ok I guess anyway tell me why don't you like your hair?" he seemed quite curious but then mad at me for not liking my hair

"Um because 1. it is weird 2. no one likes it" sakura said as she grabbed a piece from her pink hair and stared at it

he smiled "It is not weird it's uniqueness"

* * *

**bye bye people have a good day/night and review **

**lolipopsindaair**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey how are chu all? well let get started with the chapter, thanks new follower! and thanks for reviewing! cuteHoney4 and luvenzblu**

* * *

_**disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto**_

* * *

Recap:

"Pinkette, hmm where have I seen that pink hair before?" he seemed to be thinking hard ad strong, Sakura decided not to interrupt "OH YEA! this morning your Blonde friend bumped into me!" Sakura chuckled "yea.. about that I am sorry"

"its ok I guess anyway tell me why don't you like your hair?" he seemed quite curious but then mad at me for not liking my hair

"Um because 1. it is weird 2. no one likes it" sakura said as she grabbed a piece from her pink hair and stared at it

he smiled "It is not weird it's uniqueness"

END OF RECAP!

* * *

_uniqueness? did h-he just say my hair is not weird as far as I remember everyone has told me my hair is weird except Hinata that is..._ Sakura stared at Deidara in disbelieve " Y-yea" Sakura barely managed for the words to come out of her mouth, But then chuckled and blurred out "so your girly blonde hair is "unique"? eh?" Sakura was surprised of what she just said and covered her mouth quickly her words were surprising even the two people siting in front of them, were surprised.

"um..." was the only thing sakura could say after those rude words of hers "SORRY! I didn't mean to say that!" she screamed hoping he would forgive her "um it's ok." he took a deep breath and smiled "O-of course it's uniqueness un!"

"wow deidara I never thought you would get to the point a girl called your hair girly" the girl sitting in front of the blonde guy stated. she had nice blue hair held back in a bun and had a origami flower decorating her beautiful blue hair, she had amber colored eyes and one piercing under her bottom lip

she looked at Sakura and smiled "I am konan and this is Pein" she looked at the guy sitting next to her **(A/N: you can imagine Pein how ever you want like nagato or yahiko but I will describe Pein as Yahiko... but you imagine him out however you like and yep I will try to avoid describing Pein and I am describing them with rinnegan)**

He had orangey hair, purple eyes,3 nose studs, 1 bottom lip piercing and a whole lot of piercings on his ear I lost count of them about 7 on each ear _'well that doesn't stop him from being sexy' _Sakura thought. also he showed no emotion on his face "hello" was his only word

"nice to meet you both I am... well you already know Sakura" Sakura smiled toward them both, "I am sure it is a pleasure to meet you" the blue haired girl said.

~end of class~

"S-sakura! t-there you a-are!" the raven haired Hinata said while trying to catch up to confused sakura who just happened to be in front of her locker "Oh there you are I was looking like crazy for you!" Sakura said taking her eyes off her schedule "s-sorry t-to cause y-you t-that t-trouble. I j-just g-got d-distracted w-with N-naruto-Kun" Hinata got 10 shades of red when she mentioned Naruto's name, Sakura noticed this and gave Hinata a grin "oh! Naruto! it's been a while I had seen him maybe _we _could drop by later to see him"

"S-sakura t-that I-is a p-perfect I-idea!" Hinata said while she though _'that would be the perfect time to see Naruto-kun!" _

"well I am going to go to my next class do you mind walking me there?" Sakura said causing Hinata to pop her bubble of imagination.

"N-no S-sakura l-lets g-get g-going b-before w-we a-are late."

~in Math class~

"Hello you must be the new student, Sakura am I right?" the teacher Sakura identified as Kakashi-sensei said

"yes I am Sakura Haruno" Sakura said in the most formal way she could

"Well Class we have a new student! would you like to introduce yourself?"

**(AND YOU ALL KNOW/ READ HER INTROUCTION ! IF YOU DONT SHAME ON YOU GO TO CHAPTER 2!)**

* * *

**bye bye people have a good day/night and review! don't forget **

**lolipopsindaair**


End file.
